geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney/Pixar Cars: Bootleg Version
I love the movie Cars. I like the 3rd film the best because it brings back Doc who wasn't in Cars 2, he only appeared in pictures. The film follows this plot: While traveling to California to race against The King (Richard Petty) and Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) for the Piston Cup Championship, Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) becomes lost after falling out of his trailer in a run down town called Radiator Springs. While there he slowly befriends the town's odd residents, including Sally (Bonnie Hunt), Doc Hudson (Paul Newman) and Mater (Larry the Cable Guy). When it comes time for him to leave to championship is no longer his top priority. But I once found a DVD of the movie that had a bootleg version of it. The DVD I found on my front yard. So I took it inside, and put the DVD in. It had the most generic menu. It had pictures of an Evil McQueen and the music was so messed up. The music sounded like the SpongeBob theme song, I selected play anyway. The Disney logo was blood red and the audio was distorted. The Pixar logo was black and red and the audio was messed up too. After the Pixar logo, Lightning McQueen as racing on the track. The title just said Cars: la pelicula del mal. I do not know what la pelicula del mal is in spanish. It had McQueen turning black. Lightning won, but there was blood all over the racetrack. In radiator springs, there was a big explosion. Sally and Mater exploded. The Evil McQueen stared into their dead souls. Then, he had his normal red color and his Cars 2 form. His headlights were replaced with his eyes, and the spot where the eyes normally were was BLANK! The text said kerchoo. He also had HUGE teeth as if they hadn't been brushed. Lightning's number then turned to 666 and the screen cut to static for 10 minutes I played Angry Birds on my phone while I waited. If you don't know what Angry Birds is, it's basically a game where you have these wingless birds and you have to shoot them at pigs using a slingshot because they stole the eggs. Now back to the Story. When the static was done, It showed some creepy photos. There were kerchoo and Evil McQueen pictures. Then more random ass Kerchoo and Evil McQueen photos came on screen. After 5 minutes, the movie resumed, but then it cut to a clip from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, a direct to video sequel, however, the video was very distorted, but the audio was normal. It was the Tip and Dash song. But then it cut back to cars, where Lightning McQueen eated Doc, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, and Mater. Sally and Mater were in their corpses, but Doc, Luigi, Guido, and Sarge were alive. Then Lightning McQueen eated everyone else, and the town. Then he killed himself. The credits were just Rip Cars. Then it showed the Disney and Pixar logos again and ended. Then Freddy Fazbear came to jumpscare me. I thought it was funny because the jumpscares in FNAF make me laugh. Then more random shit came up on the TV and then it explodes. I then taked the DVD out of the player and put it in the blender and shredded it. Remember, if you see the cars bootleg, burn every copy, and don't watch it. Only watch the actual Cars and Cars 2 and Cars 3 and Mater's Tall Tales films, they will be better than this bullcrap. Category:Lost Movies Category:Bootleg Category:Lost Episodes Category:Demon/Devil Category:Scary Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Trollpasta